Butterflies, papillons
by nadallia
Summary: j'ai des butterflies, des papillons en pagaille. qu'est ce que tu chante Granger? quand votre pire ennemi vous inspire du superbus ça donne ça! OS sang fic


_Voilà se que ça donne quand on a une chanson en tête, au départ ça devait être une simple song fic très courte mais j'ai un peu débordé, au plaisir des lecteurs j'espère :p._

_Parce qu'on a tous et toutes un papillon en tête, parce que à ce moment là mon papillon m'énervait plus qu'autre chose !! je demanderais son filet à Hermione :p ._

_Bonne lecture et n'oublié pas une tite review SVP _

_**Nadallia**, que l'inspiration soit toujours avec vous._

* * *

J'étais assise là, dans la cours et cela malgré le couvre feu. J'avais juste envie de prendre l'air. Juste envi d'oublier pendant quelques minutes cette terrible guerre.

Pas toujours facile de comprendre ce qui se passe, pas évident de toujours devoir faire attention. Juste rester assisse et profiter de cette accalmie respirer pour quelques secondes un peu de liberté.

Puis un froid intense m'envahit, sans que j'eusse le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait des souvenirs pénibles me revinrent en mémoire. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que je m'effondrais sur le sol.

J'entendis quelqu'un hurler au loin l'incantation :

- Spero patronum.

J'aperçu une forme argentée qui fit s'enfuir la créature responsable de mon malaise.

Je sentis des mains qui me relevaient pour m'asseoir sur le banc.

- hé alors Granger ? je te croyais plus résistante que ça. Allez remet toi, c'est pas un détraqueur qui va en finir avec notre miss-je-sais-tout

J'ouvris les yeux et pu voir Malfoy devant moi, pas encore remise de mes émotions je ne su rien dire mais fronçais les sourcils.

Il du comprendre ma question et me dis :

- hey, va pas t'imaginer des choses mais j'allais quand même pas te laisser embrasser pas un détraqueur.

Il me caresse la joue et continue d'un ton plus chaud.

- se serait dommage.

Il avait un sourire bienveillant. C'était étrange comme rencontre, entre lui et le détraqueur je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus.

- et puis que ferait la belette et le balafré sans toi ? et moi vive avec une tête de serpent comme chef c'est pas trop mon truc.

Voyant que j'étais toujours sous le choc, il passa un bras sous mes jambes et l'autre dans mon dos, me souleva. Par réflexe, et étant à moitié sonnée, je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou et m'appuyais contre lui.

J'aperçu enfin le patronus de Malfoy, il s'agissait d'un papillon géant avec des effets clairs et foncés qui dessinaient des arabesques sur les ailes du superbe insecte.

- Allé en route pour l'infirmerie.

Apres se fut le noir, puis je me suis réveillé dans un lit de l'infirmerie le lendemain après midi.

Je pus sortir après quelques examen de la part de madame Pomfresh et une bonne tablette de chocolat, mmmmh.

Ensuite je regagnais la tour Griffondor et attaqua la séance de questions de mes amis. Bien qu'au départ incrédule mes amis me crurent enfin à propos de Malfoy… après la dixième explication quand même. Mais je les comprend moi-même je n'ai pas encore tout compris.

Couchée sur mon lit je repensais a la soirée … quand soudain je vis une carte avec un papillon posé sur ma table de nuit

« Remet toi bien,

D.M »

Rhalalala je comprend rien… enfin pas besoin de me torturer ça sert à rien, pensons plutôt à allé manger.

_ - j'ai des butterflies, des papillons en pagaille mh mh mh__._

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? demanda Ron.

- Ho rien, une chanson moldue.

Dans le couloir nous croisâmes Malfoy, qui ne nous fit rien et réciproquement je suppliais mes amis de le laisser tranquille.

- hey, Harry, Ron venez voir y a une annonce pour un match amical de quidditch..

Sur l'annonce de Dean mes amis coururent voir, me laissant seul au milieu du couloir.

- ha les garçons ! soupirais je.

J'aperçu Malfoy qui s'avançait également vers l'affiche. Il me vit me fit un clin d'œil et reparti. J me mis à fredonner.

_« J'ai des butterflies , des papillons en pagaille. Ton visage se dessine dans le moindre détail. Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail. »_

…_. Se serait dommage._

Rhaaa ça m'énerve. Allons on se secoue et on va manger.

N'empêche qu'elle correspond bien à la situation cette chanson, je ne pu éviter de jeter un regard a Malfoy… elle correspond trop bien.

Au dîner j'étais assez dans les nuages ce que mes amis mirent sur le compte du contre coup de le rencontre avec le détraqueur.

Les semaines passèrent et le guerre devenait de plus en plus présente. Les tensions entre maison étaient à leur apogée. Il n'était pas rare que l'une ou l'autre bande provoque des bagarres et pas toujours les Serpentard.

Ceux-ci bien que souvent la visée des sorts, restaient plus ou moins calme.

Un soir où la tension qui régnait dans le château était trop forte, je sortis pour aller m'installer sur mon banc.

- j'ai des butterflies, lalalala,…

- il me semble que ça fait un bout de temps que tu marmonne cet air.

Je fis un bon sur mon banc.

- c'est une chanson moldue, tu ne peux pas connaître Malfoy.

- Ha ! si tu le dis. Et il s'assit à coté de moi.

- Que fais tu là ?

- C'est-à-dire que l'ambiance dans le château est teeeellement agréable que ça en était presque insoutenable.

Je le regardais interloqué, il venait de faire de l'humour avec moi !? c'est sur , je vais lui conseiller un bon psychomage.

- je comprends. Dis je.

- Granger,… demain si j'étais toi je me planquerais, je sais que tu ne le feras pas mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Il se lève, il est sur le point de partir, hésite, se retourne change d'avis puis me regarde à nouveau.

- je ne suis pas vraiment de votre côté, ni réellement du leur. Je fais juste le maximum pour pouvoir vivre le plus librement possible. Ne t'imagine pas que sur le champs de bataille je vais me sacrifier pour qui que se soit. C'est d'abord ma peau que je tenterais de sauver… n'attend pas de moi d'être le prince charmant mais si je peux t'aider je le ferais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut être parce que tu m'as cru quand je t'ai sauve du détraqueur , puis une fille comme toi ne devrais pas recevoir son premier baiser par un monstre.

- Mais ? qu'est ce que ?... et puis comment tu sais ça toi ? criais je.

Je me levais tentant de l'empêcher de partir mais je renonçais dans le fond quelle importance ça avait ? Je devais déjà m'estimer heureuse qu'il me confie qu'on aurait peut être pas à se battre contre lui.

- au revoir Granger. Dit il avant de partir.

Je me rassis sonné par ce drôle d'échange quand soudain je réalisais.

… il me trouve mignonne ?!

Et je compris enfin… il a du recevoir un mauvais coup sur la tête ou alors c'est un Malfoy d'une autre dimension, je me pencherais sur ces questions existentielle mais peut être pas tout de suite.

Je remontais au dortoir, avant toute chose il fallait que je prévienne tout le monde qu'il fallait se préparer à se battre.

_« J'ai des butterflies des émotions en pagailles. Mo, ventre se tord avant de te dire bye-bye. Un peu sonné par ce foutu détail, ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles. »_

Toute la nuit nous avons établi des plans de batailles, pré venu les professeurs, évacuer les plus jeunes. Sans jamais révéler l'informateur. On s'est dit Harry, Ron et moi que pour ne pas que Malfoy s'attire des ennuis il ne fallait pas le dénoncer. Enfin pour moi c'était pour cette raison, Ron et Harry je crois que c'était plus pour le tester et savoir si il mentait.

La nuit fut longue et à l'aube nous commencions à paniquer, toujours rien. On alla déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, les tables étaient pratiquement vidée de moitié.

C'est au milieu du déjeuner que la bataille commença.

Elle fut acharnée, les élèves se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient, les plus courageux attaquaient.

Les aurores se trouvèrent le plus vite possible sur place.

Harry combattait Belatrix Lestrange. Le temps de désarmer un Mangemort et je cherchais Ron du regard, inatentive à peine trois secondes je faillis me recezvoir un sort mais le Mangemort fut immobilisé à temps. Je me retournais et pu voir Drago qui me souriait.

Drago ? C'était sorti tout seul, enfin c'est peut être pas le moment pour penser à ça.

Je relevais la tête et vis les fenêtres de la grande salle éclater, l'air se glaça et les détraqueurs envahirent le lieu du combat.

Plusieurs patronus apparurent dont le papillon. Pe,da,t que les aurores et les élèves tentaient de repousser les monstres mangeur d'âmes, Harry et Voldemort se battaient en duel.

Quand mon meilleur ami arriva à vaincre Voldemort les détraqueurs s'enfuirent.

Il y eu un silence le temps que tout le monde se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer et enfin il y eu des exclamations joyeuses qui résonnèrent dans toute la salle.

Moi je vis Ron entouré de groupies, je souris, et reperais l'autre, c'est-à-dire Harry, à l'opposé qui tentait vainement de respirer malgré ginny qui le serrait dans ses bras. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement à première vue il n'y avait pas trop de victime.

Je me détendis un peu, puis je vis un papillon argenté venir vers moi. Je souris, lui aussi allait bien. Le papillon voleta autour de moi et ça me fis rire. Je tendis la main et l'insecte vint comme pour la sentir.

- _j'ai des butterflies des papillons en pagailles ton visage se dessine dans le moindre détail. Un peu sonné par cette foutue bataille je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail._

- tu me l'apprendra un jour cette chanson me demanda un Drago fatigué et blessé.

- C'est une chanson moldue, répondis je en m'approchant de lui.

- tu me l'as déja dis. Mais ça raconte quoi en fait?

Le papillon s'évapora je restais à fixer l'endroit ou il se trouvait deux seconde auparavant puis je revins à Drago.

- c'est l'histoire d'une fille qui tombe amoureuse mais qui ne veut pas vraiment se l'admettre.

- Ha ? et pour finir elle fait quoi ?

Je franchis le dernier pas et l'embrassais. Je sais que c'est pas à la fille de faire le premier pas, pas vraiment mais tant pis. Il m'entoura de ses bras et bien qu'abasourdit il répondit à mon baiser.

- c'est ça qu'elle fait la fille de ta chanson ? me demanda t'il après qu'on se soit séparé.

_« Butterflies »_

- Je sais pas, on ne le dit pas. Moi c'est se que j'aurais fais… enfin, me repris je en me mordant la lèvre, c'est ce que j'ai fais.

_« butterflies »_

- J'aime bien ton idée.

_« butterflies »_

Je m'appuyais contre lui.

- si on allait féliciter Harry.

- Je suis vraiment obligé ? demanda t'il en faisant la moue mais en me suivant quand même.

Je fis un grand sourire puis il chantonna.

- j'ai des butterflies, des papillon en pagailles, et merde tu m'as mis cette chanson en tête…

j'éclatais de rire, ma vie je la voyait parsemée de papillon dont un beau grand spécimen blond au yeux bleu.

_« Butterflies, butterflies, butterflies. »_

THE END


End file.
